Finding You Again
by PunkKity
Summary: It's been two years since they've seen each other, so many things have changed. When Alli see's Johnny again at a party will things get messy? Or will old sparks fly?   One-shot, possibly a two-shot...three shot lol COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Finding You Again**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Okay so I wanted to write something smutty, and I love the Johnny/Alli pairing...hate all you want I don't care. This fic is rated M for obvious reasons...**

**Things to know about this story! It has been TWO years since Alli and Drew where together, Alli is now 17. Johnny has been in college for two years and is now 20 almost 21 since there is a three almost four year age difference between them. **

**Please don't message me complaining about the age difference in Canada legal age of consent is 16 as long as there is no more than a three year age gap between the couple. Thus at 17 she is fine to be involved with a 20 year old. **

**I hope you all enjoy this fanfic it was fun to write. **

Alli's P.O.V

Sitting up in bed I looked over my shoulder at the man sleeping on the bed, he looked so peaceful his left arm was resting on the pillow while his right one was resting on the bed, it had been on me, but since I am now sitting looking for my clothes...Sighing I can't help but snort softly, you ever get that feeling that you should feel bad for something you did...but don't? Yeah I'm currently having one of those moments, wondering why?

Well you see I'm sitting naked on bed with an equally naked Johnny DiMarco, you can probably guess what happened last night. I'm as shocked as you are I haven't seen him in almost two years! Since he left for college a lot has changed since then, I don't go to Degrassi anymore haven't since grade 10 but I still hang out with all my friends there which is why I was at a party last night hosted by Fitz...don't ask things have changed but this also explains why Johnny was there...he was home for the Christmas break.

Grabbing my clothes I started to slip them on, stopping to look at him...he was the first of many things, first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, first and only person I've ever slept with, first break up...I still love him...which is what landed me in his bed again after two years...okay well more than that helped me get to this point when I should be at Jenna's right now, thankfully my parents where away with Sav anyway. Sitting back on the bed I grabbed my phone from the floor and checked my texts.

_**Alli! What the hell you left me. Someone said you got in a fight with Drew and then left with Johnny? Whats going on?- Jenna**_

Rolling my eyes I set the phone down and started to get dressed again. My mind wondered to last night, guess I should fill everyone in on the whole story. Since I'll have to explain it to Mama Jenna later today anyway, just so you know I wasn't drunk. So last night's events are really clear. So here we go.

_The night before..._

_Jenna and I had arrived at the party together little after eight, she was meeting KC here since we had to drop Carrie off at the babysitters, she was so cute but at almost three she was too young to party with us. Jenna was so excited for this party after all how many non-Christmas, Christmas parties did you go to? " Okay Al I'm going to go find my man, then we'll come find you and we hit up the dance floor!" Nodding I smiled at the over excited blonde girl who had become one of my best friends in the last two years. _

"_Sure thing, I'm going to find myself a drink, I have my phone text me if you can't find me." I said giving her a hug before we headed off in different directions, I looked around everyone looked great, all dressed up, and I was stopped a few times to talk to one person or another, I missed my Degrassi peeps. I must have talked to Dave, Conner and Wesley for forty five minutes before we broke away and I went in search of my drink, finding some beer, beer and more beer I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it from the keg, before going to find Jenna, it was easy to see her shimmery purple dress amongst all the other colours in the room she looked good and looked at myself I could help but feel a little underdressed, usually I was the one in the dress. _

_Tonight I was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans black knee high boots, a lacy white tank top and a cute black jacket. I was almost to her when I felt arms slip around my waist stopping my forward progress, looking at the hands I frowned and looked over my shoulder. "Fitz! What the hell?" He never hugged me; it just wasn't a Fitz thing to do. "Backwoods! Did you see who I got to show up here tonight?" Lips pursed I looked around the crowded first floor apartment. "Um everyone from Degrassi?" He didn't even go there anymore, graduating last year with Clare's boyfriend Eli...yes they are still together, engaged now too._

_Fitz snickered and let go but rested his hand on my arm and pointed to the kitchen, following where he was pointing I felt my mouth drop open, spotting a familiar blonde head. "Is that Johnny?" I asked seeing him nod. "Oh yeah, he's home for the holidays and I got him to make a show. I remember you mentioning that you've been talking to him online a lot." I nodded still looking over in the direction of Johnny Dimarco...he looked good, a little taller, a little more filled out and his hair was shorter but otherwise he was still Johnny. "Go talk to him Backwoods." _

_I nodded again and headed for the kitchen, looking at my half empty cup I lifted it to my lips and finished what was left, I could make it seem like I was getting another drink. I was going to surprise him...at least that had been the plan but he always seemed to know when I was around back then and apparently that hadn't changed at all. He was talking to Bruce, but he turned his head and looked right at me, green eyes meeting brown and he smiled. "Little Bhandari." And then he was walking to me, and I knew I was smiling too. "Dimarco!" _

_Happily I hugged him, he smelt the same, a mixture of old spice, smoke and something that was purely Johnny; breathing deep I sighed and leaned into the hug...there was something about him that had always felt right. You know? Like when you just know you're supposed to be there? Sadly there wasn't much I could do when he let me go, just standing there looking at me. "What?" I asked looking at myself. _

"_Nothing, you look great. It's good to see you, Fitzy boy didn't mention that you would be here tonight, and I don't recall you mentioning it last night online either." I shook my head smiling. "You didn't tell me you would be here either Dimarco, hell you failed to mention you'd be back in Toronto at all last night." He shrugged and smiled. "Surprise!" Laughing I held up my empty cup. "Care to come with me to the keg? I could use a refill." "Sure thing Backwoods, but since when do you drink?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he too had a cup in his hand also empty, and I know he drank when he was my age, Johnny did a lot of things he shouldn't when he was my age. "I don't that often, just at the occasional party." _

_I said as we walked to where the keg was his hand was now resting on my back as we walked, a comforting touch meant to let you know he was there. Almost at the keg I groaned spotting another familiar head, Drew Torres. My ex...no we have not dated again since I left Degrassi in fact he showed his true colours and spread all kinds of nasty rumours about me around the school. The best on being that I left Degrassi because people had found out that I was hoe, shortly after some people labelled me Boiler Room Bhandari...I didn't even go there anymore, Owen had been the one to tell me him and Fitz that's how that weird friendship had started. Anyway! Two years and I still can't be around him, he's so rude every time he sees me he throws an insult my way even if I ignore him._

_I had planned to do that again too, stopping at the keg I filled my cup and Johnny filled his, so far we were unnoticed so I lead the way back into the kitchen, it was a little quieter and we could talk. The music played in the background and we chatted about nothing and everything, flirting with each other. I spotted a blonde head and purple dress and reached out and grabbed her arm. "Jenna! You remember Johnny don't you? I told you we were talking again remember?" She smiled and shook his hand."Nice to see you again!" _

_The three of us talked for a little while before, my night took a turn down hill. KC came over to join our group but he wasn't alone, Drew was with him and I knew the moment he spotted me, because he sneered. 'Oh look its Boiler Room Bhandari." I can't help but sigh as Jenna gasps and glares... but it was Johnny who spoke. "Nice kid you think of that all by yourself? Or did someone help you?" I blinked and looked between the two, both my ex's in one room...most girls would freak...but I only hate one of them, sadly I'm still hung up on the other. "Who the hell are you?" I hear Drew ask and I sigh. "Doesn't matter who the hell I am, you need to get over yourself considering nothing happened in the boiler room involving Alli. You on the other hand, went there with Bianca...did you get checked after?"_

_Drew frowned. 'What the fuck are you talking about, you don't know what happened that day or after you don't even go to Degrassi I'd remember an ugly bastard like you. "I felt my eyes widen and I unconsciously moved to stand in front of Johnny. " I did go there pretty boy, and I know because I know more about Alli then you ever will, and Owen, Bianca and Fitz were all in my social circle. So I would learn when to shut your mouth before someone shuts it for you." I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling, Drew looked shocked. "So she told you her lies and shit, tease you a bit. That's all she is you know, a fucking tease."_

_Johnny moved me out of the way, now face to face with Drew. "You're dumber then you look, insult her again and see what happens to that pretty face of yours." I had to stop this, Fitz would be pissed if a fight broke out at his party...okay no he wouldn't but I wasn't about to have a fight start because of me. "Johnny just forget about it." I reached out and rested my hand on his arm; he shook it off and stepped closer to Drew who was dumb enough to also move closer. "She has you around her finger eh, I hope you know what you're doing, she's all drama." I growled glaring at Drew. "Oh get over yourself Drew! It's been two years; you cheated on me, not the other way around." _

_Johnny was there again. "You're an idiot, why would you cheat on her?" I looked at him, he kept surprising me tonight. I didn't get a chance to say anything though, because Drew opened his mouth again. "What the hell would you know about it?" He asked and having enough I snapped. "Johnny and I dated before you, god Drew piss off." I don't know what else happened I set my cup down on the counter and left the kitchen._

_Jenna followed me so we talked for a little, she was trying to calm me down...it helped we even danced a while before, arms wrapped around my waist again and I could feel a male body press against my back. "Your ex is a real tool Backwoods; couldn't you have found someone better to replace me?" I chuckled and leaned back tilting my head to the side so that I could look at him. "He couldn't replace you Johnny, no one can you were the first." Sappy I know but its true...no one can really replace your first everything._

_Silently we danced to the music, then we moved away to talk some more, everything was going good until Drew showed up again, he was drunk now and picked a fight, it ended with him getting a bloody nose and a black eye. I was pushed into a table by Drew not Johnny it's what had caused the whole fight...at the end I left the party with him sending a text to Jenna saying I would talk to her later, we didn't say much as I got into his car and he drove to his old apartment. "My mom's at work tonight." He said and I nodded, my side throbbed but I'd live. "Are you sure you're okay Backwoods?" He asked for the millionth time. "I'm fine Johnny."_

Hearing him sigh and roll over I was broken out of my memories, my jeans where still in my lap but I had gotten into my tank top and lacy white panties. I watched him for any signs that he was awake, seeing that he wasn't I let my mind drift again, remembering what happened when we got to his apartment. He'd been great, getting me a drink of water and some pain pills to help take away any pain from my side, I don't know how that lead to where I am right now but it did and it wasn't something I regret...

"_You sure you're alright Backwoods?" Johnny asked again lifting my shirt to look at my back and side. I rolled my eyes but gasped softly as his fingers touched my skin. "I-I'm fine, barely any pain at all." I blushed at the fact that I stuttered or maybe it was the feel of his warm hand on my side. Then it was hands and he turned me around, green met brown and I was lost in those eyes...I've always loved his eyes. "Johnny?"Suddenly his arms where around me, and just like that his lips where on mine. His hold was loose as if to let me know that I could pull away from him at anytime. _

_I didn't wrapping my arms around his shoulders I pulled him closer pressing my lips harder against his moaning. Must have been the only sign he needed because he pulled me closer and added pressure to my lips, nipping at them so I would open up. We stayed like that until air was needed, and then his lips where on my neck. I bit my lip holding back a moan as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin under my ear. "Johnny." It was part moan part sigh; I felt like I was coming home... my hands explored his body as his moved to cup my breasts. _

_Suddenly he was smirking against my neck and he pulled back looking at me. "What?" I asked slightly confused, my breath was coming in shallow gasps and I knew I was flushed. "You've grown up Backwoods." I blinked and then laughed knowing what he was talking about. "You had to point that out now?" I asked raising a brow, his hands were still on my, under my shirt now. "Sorry but I couldn't help but notice." Well duh he had his hands on my boobs hard to miss that they were bigger than before. Rolling my eyes again I pulled him down for another kiss, our lips meeting in a new sense of urgency. _

_I took a step back as he moved us, my back pressing gently on the counter as he hands left my shirt only to tug on my light jacket, he tossed it on the kitchen chair and then he was back his hands touching my skin. I pulled at his coat, letting it fall to the floor and then his lips weren't on mine anymore. "bedroom." He said against my lips and I could only nod my head. It took forever to get there stopping ever few seconds to kiss or nip some part of each other's body, finally we were in his bedroom door closed, clothes couldn't be removed fast enough, and god his hands were everywhere. I gasped as my back hit the cold wall and then moaned as he pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist, hands groped my ass as his mouth feasted on my tits, god he was good, I was a moaning mess and I feel how wet I was there was a damp spot on my panties and when he moved his hand from my as to rub against my pussy I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders. "Oh Geezus Johnny." _

_I felt him smirk against my skin and then moan as I dug my nails in deeper. I felt my panties get pushed to the side and then his fingers where there, first one and then two, I couldn't stop myself from rocking my hips, it had been so long...I haven't had sex since I dated him, and he defiantly knew what he was doing. "Johnny..." I couldn't believe I was being as loud as I was. Suddenly the wall behind my back and his fingers were gone and I moaned at the empty feeling but then I was being placed on the bed and my panties where removed. "My turn." Smirking I ran my fingers over his chest hooking my fingers in his boxers and pulled down slowly..._

_I blushed when his erection sprung free from its confines but took it in my hands when his boxers where on the floor, using his precum as lube I squeezed gently giving him a hand job, I remembered when we broke up and looked at him, he had his eyes closed and teeth where in his lips as he gripped the sheets. "It was nothing; I don't have any STI's Alli.' I smirked he knew me so well even without having to look at me; I increased my pace until he reached out and stopped me. "Stop, I don't want to cum like that." Smirking I nodded and he pulled me to him our mouths meeting in a heated kiss._

_His fingers entered me again, moaning I rode his fingers until I was writhing against him, my inner walls clenching around his fingers. "Oh god." I moaned as I came, his finger were gone replaced by his mouth as he lapped up my juices, he sucked on my clit before taking my mouth again. I could taste myself on his tongue and it added to the thrill of it all. All of a sudden he was gone again, and I could hear a wrapper getting torn open then he was back settling between my legs. _

_Wrapping my legs around his waist, I smirked at him as he held himself back. "It's okay, do it." He smiled at me and then he was him with a roll of his hips, I hissed at the sudden feeling of being so full but quickly adjusted to him being in me. Pulling him up I kissed him as he thrust in and out of me, I met his thrusts with a roll of my hips, causing him to slip deeper into me, we both moaned. Sex hadn't been like this last time, it had been sloppy and painful...sure there was some pain because it had been so long but this time it was like we had been doing this for years. _

_Hips met hips and his mouth was on my breasts again, sucking, biting and licking the sting away. "Oh Johnny." He moaned every time his name left my lips, I wasn't the only one moaning and calling out names. My name spilling from his lips on a moan was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard. "God damn Alli your so tight." He suddenly pulled out of me and I cried out at the empty feeling, but he was pulling me so I was in his lap I settled myself on his stiff length again and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair, he wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled my head back before pressing his mouth again my neck. _

_I like this position he hit that sweet spot inside me and was able to use a free hand to rub my clit. Not long after that I felt the muscles in my belly clench. "I'm going to cum." Moaning I dug my nails into his shoulders and moaned clenching around him. Not long after I felt him tense up and moan as he came. We stayed together for a few minutes and then he gently sat me on the bed kissing my forehead before disappearing into the hall, to I guess the bathroom. _

_He returned with a cloth and very gently cleaned me up, I smiled and opened my arms for him, and he tossed the cloth aside so he could lie on the bed, covering us up. "I didn't bring you hear expecting that." He said as he pulled me closer to him. "I know." And I did know. "It wouldn't have happened if I didn't want it too." He nodded and pressed another kiss to my head. Closing my eyes I started to drift off into sleep when I heard him talk softly. "Love you Backwoods."_

So that's what happened, and I don't regret a second of it, but I don't know if he meant what he said. I also don't know what this means for us, if there is an us...he's in school I'm not even finished high school...almost but not and he would be leaving again soon, probably in a couple weeks. Could I do a fling with him? Or would that open all kinds of closed doors. Standing up I started to put my jeans on. "Just going to bail out Backwoods?" Came a sleepy voice over my shoulder. I turned to look and his green eyes were staring at me. "No, I was going to wake you before I left." I said dropping my pants on the bed before sitting down again.

"You looked so peaceful." I smiled as he reached out and pulled me close, so I crawled under the blankets with him. "I had a good night; do you have to be somewhere?" He asked and shrugged. "I'm supposed to be at Jenna's where taking Carrie to see Santa at the mall today." I said smiling as he frowned. "Carrie being?" Oh right he was gone when all that happened. "KC and Jenna's daughter." He nodded his head and pulled me closer. "Would you like to come?" I was afraid he would say no...But just as afraid he'd say yes.

"Sounds like it could be fun let me shower and we'll head out." I nodded and grabbed my jeans again. "Oh and Backwoods, we can make this work this time, if you want it." He grabbed some clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist before disappearing again...Did I want it? Grabbing my phone I sent a text to Jenna telling her I would be there soon and that Johnny was coming with us, I did want it. I think I've always loved him, maybe this time it would work better.

I guess only time would tell...

**A/N **

**I hope you all liked this **

**This was a one-shot...I might make it a two shot maybe it'll depend on how many reviews I get. **

**So review! **

**Love you pretty people!**

**Peace. **

**P. Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding You Again**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Okay so I wanted to write something smutty, and I love the Johnny/Alli pairing...hate all you want I don't care. This fic is rated M for obvious reasons...**

**Things to know about this story! It has been TWO years since Alli and Drew where together, Alli is now 17. Johnny has been in college for two years and is now 20 almost 21 since there is a three almost four year age difference between them. **

**Please don't message me complaining about the age difference in Canada legal age of consent is 16 as long as there is no more than a three year age gap between the couple. Thus at 17 she is fine to be involved with a 20 year old. **

**Deck the Halls**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

To say I was surprised the other night when Alli took off with Johnny was a little bit of an understatement, I mean not only is he her ex but she hasn't shown interest in anyone since the whole Drew fiasco in grade ten...that was two years ago, she switched schools though and it's hard to find a new boyfriend when you're surrounded my chicks. But we hung out all the time and KC and his friends were around and still no interest and then bam she's going home with Johnny Dimarco and spending the night with him? What the hell is up with that?

Anyway I am currently sitting in the back seat of his car, with Carrie in her car seat as we head to the Eaton center to see Santa, surprise number two he wanted to not only drive us but come with us. I was currently watching Alli and him together, she had her hand resting on the arm rest as close to his without actually touching, and every so often he'd reach out and rest his hand on her leg...something was going on between them...that and I haven't seen Alli so bubbly since Carries second birthday party. And last but not least he actually knew how to put the car seat in without help, which is weird since KC can't even do it by himself and Carrie is his kid.

"Jenna!" My head snapped up and I smiled sheepishly at Alli. "Uh yes?" I wonder how long she was trying to get my attention..."We're here, Johnny wants to know if, you want to be let out at the doors so Carrie doesn't get to cold." I blinked that was sweet of him. "Um sure, that sounds like a good idea." I said smiling as we pulled up to the doors. "I'm just going to park; I'll meet you ladies inside." I watched Alli out of the corner of my eye as I got Carrie out of her seat. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Meet us at Santa?" I got out and walked around so I could get my little girl out, still watching the two in the front; he smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. This just made her smile again as she grabbed her things and left the car...I'd get the chance to grill her till he showed up at Santa.

Alli met me around the car as he drove off to find a parking space, she had a smile on her face still and I had to stop myself from asking right away, she would probably say something that was just the way Alli was. "Momma up." I smiled down and blonde haired, blue eyed little girl and lifted her into my arms. "Come on Al it's cold out here." I said as we headed into the building and away from the front doors she was unusually quiet but that was fine. "So you and Johnny?"

I watched her cheeks turn pink. "What about it?" Really Alli? That so wasn't going to work with me. "What's going on between you and him?" She shrugged and I stopped at a bench to pull off Carrie's coat, handing it to Alli. "We...slept together." I blinked and looked right at her. "Like slept or S.E.X?" I loved that Carrie couldn't spell yet. "The former..." she crossed her arms over her chest and blushed again. "And was it good?" What! She hasn't slept with anyone since grade nine this was big.

"You have no idea how good it was, I can't even describe it Jenna! Everything just feels so right." I nodded, I knew what she was talking about...hence being with KC still after all this time. "I get it, I do...so are you to dating again?" I picked Carrie up again and started to head towards Santa Alli beside me. "I think we're going to give it a try, I still really care about him and well he feels the same." I nodded, and frowned again. "Do you think things will be different this time? I mean last time he wouldn't even touch you in front of people."

"That's not completely true Jenna, he was worried about the age difference then...and well I was just an immature kid with an idealistic view on how a relationship should be." I nodded. "Sorry, I know things have changed, and well we both had to grow up a little faster than planned." I said looking at my toddler...things weren't easy when you had a baby at fifteen... "We're better for it." She said reaching out for Carrie. "Come see auntie Alli."

I knew she was right, when we got to Santa she stepped in line looking around...probably looking for Johnny, who was currently heading towards us, the stroller I had forgotten with him. 'Thanks." I said when he got close; I took Carrie from Alli and set her in the stroller giving her some toys to play with as I watched them. I expected him to just stand beside her or even hold her hand...but no he surprised me again by standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head...I guess things really would be different this time.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

The entire drive to the mall I could feel her cool blue eyes drilling a whole into the back of my head, I know she's curious and looking out for Alli but damn. I did my best to ignore her even the surprised look on her face as I put the car seat in the back seat...I do have family and a couple of them even have kids, I had just rolled my eyes and got into the front, Alli was beside me so it was something and every now and then she would touch my arm and I'd rest my hand on her thigh just simple touches but they somehow made Jenna's presence bearable.

Even now she was staring at me, as I wrapped my arms around Alli's middle and rested my head on hers, she leaned back into me and I smiled her hands going to rest on my arms. "So Backwoods what do you want for Christmas?" I asked as we moved a bit more, I can't believe I was standing in line waiting to see Santa...well okay at least there was a kid with us. "Hmm? Oh nothing really, I got what I want already." Smirking I leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth...and I know what you're thinking. Johnny Dimarco being affectionate in public? What the hell right?

Not my usual thing but whatever, Alli isn't fourteen anymore and I have no reason to be ashamed to be with someone younger...ashamed is the wrong word. I had be worried about what people would think before, what the guys I hung out with would think if they found out I not only had a girlfriend, but I cared what she thought...whipped was never a word I wanted associated with me. Things were different now, I don't care what people will think or say, I have the chance to make this work this time and if a little PDA is what it takes then I'm all for it.

"Oh yeah? And what did you want?" I asked a smirk on my lips as we moved again with the line; it wasn't easy staying the way we were when we had to move. "A chance to make this work." I felt my own cheeks heat up, and I tucked my head into her shoulder. "Oh good, means I don't have to get you anything else." I could feel her chuckle as she playfully elbowed me. "You still need to woo me Johnny." I smirked. "I need to woo you eh? And just how would I do that?" I asked chuckling as she got this look of concentration on her face. "Morning texts are always good, and calls before bed, will be a start."

"Is that all? No roses or candies?" I asked rolling my eyes; her wishes would be easily met. "I think those can be done." I heard Jenna laugh and looked at her she was just shaking her head and smiling, guess I'm doing a good job? Alli chuckled too. "Nope that's all for now." I let her go as we reached the front of the line, Alli was needed to help make Carrie smile as she got her picture taken with Santa I smirked. "We're next Backwoods.' I said with a smirk as she looked at me over her shoulder with a frown. "What?"

"We're getting or picture taken with Santa, you'll have something to remember me with while I'm at school." She gave me a blank look and I knew she was wondering if I was serious. "Come on, it'll be fun." I was being serious, it wouldn't hurt anyone and we'd have some pictures...it was one thing I honestly regret is that I didn't even have pictures of our short time together then. "Okay okay." She said and then turned to make funny faces at the tiny toddler; she was cute and seemed to respond well to Alli, who had the kid laughing. Once she was done, we took our placed near Santa, my arm around her shoulders as she sat on the arm of the chair. Not minutes later the picture was taken and we went to look.

By the time we were done at the mall Carrie was asleep in her stroller and both Jenna and Alli had gotten some Christmas shopping done, I was pushing said stroller as they chatted...don't ask how I got the stroller I don't even know. But I was currently glad that I did have it, it saved me from having to be an active part in listening to Jenna complain...

"Alli you have no idea how hard it is being with KC some days...like he drives me crazy and he hangs out with Drew all the time so I have to see him as well." Alli sighed. "Well then why stay with him, if things are better after four years...they won't get better." Alli is a smart lady, and I really hated this Drew guy. I continued to listen and trail behind them. "I know, I know but he's Carries dad and he's done a good job stepping up for her." I watched Alli sigh and shrug. "I don't know then Jenna, is it worth making yourself unhappy just because he's good with Carrie? I mean he can still be good with her without you guys being a couple."

"I guess but I do love him." Alli nodded. "I know you do; just there isn't a reason for you to be upset all the time when you could be happy...just talk to him I guess." The blonde nodded and we stopped at the doors and finally decided to speak up as I slipped into my jacket and handed Alli hers. "I'll go grab the car...you should get the kid all bundled up it's gotten colder." I gave Alli's hand a squeeze and then disappeared out the doors, by the time I was back the girls were waiting and Carrie was still asleep. I took the folded up stroller and put it in the trunk as Jenna got Carrie in the back and Alli situated herself in the front, getting in I made sure everyone was buckled and then headed to Jenna's. "Are free still or do you need to be getting home?" I asked Alli hoping I could steal her away from everyone for a little while, and I still needed to hit the Ravine.

"I can get away for a little while." She said smiling. "But I will need to stay at Jenna's tonight." She said and Jenna who in this second became my best friend spoke up. "No you don't Al, I'll cover for you, besides your rents can just call your cell." Alli frowned and I smiled thanks to Jenna. "And if they call your place asking to talk to me?" She asked looking over the seat at her friend. "Simple you ran to the store for me to grab some baby aspirin, Carrie has a fever." I smirked, nice one.

"Okay, then I have to grab my things from your place, since I'm wearing what I wore yesterday." She said making a face and I had to chuckle. "You look great." She did, she always did. "Yes well I'd like to have a change of clothes for tomorrow." Okay she had a point...I was actually kinda surprised that Jenna was willing to go out on of her way so that Alli and I could be together, I know that I wasn't her favourite person on the planet. The rest of the ride was done in silence, Alli looked like she was fighting sleep, her hand was resting close to mine on the center column in the car.

I pulled up in front of the Middleton residence and watched as all the girls got out of the car, popping the trunk I got out of the car and walked to the back grabbing the stroller and the bags. "I got it from here Johnny." Jenna said putting Carrie in the stroller and loading it up with everything before heading to the house. "Be right back Dimarco." Smirking I shook my head and walked back around the car setting in the driver's seat I fiddled with the radio.

Being in college meant I was going to be away from Alli for a months, but it I wasn't that far plus I drive so I could visit whenever I wanted...and she would be going to college soon, depending on where she went we'd have that too. I finished in another year...I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the back door open and close, and then Alli was beside me. "Day dreaming Dimarco?" She asked buckling her seat belt. "I don't day dream Backwoods, I just go with it. "

"Okay so then where are we going?" She asked and I shrugged thinking about it. "I want to stop at the Ravine for a little bit, since I promised the guys a visit." She nodded her head but looked out the window as I started the car and headed in that direction. "Who's all going to be there? Because I promise not to kill Bianca if I see her." So I know part of the story of what happened with her ex...But that was two years ago why would she still be pissed about it. "Why because of Drew?"

End of Johnny

**Alli's P.O.V**

"Why because of Drew?" You ever feel like you've been slapped in the face over four words? I have right now, looking over my shoulder I glared. "No actually, it's because even after switching schools she had continued to make my life hell." I hissed crossing my arms over my chest, he didn't have the right to play jealous boyfriend right now. "How?" He asked and I knew he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "She messed with Sav's relationship before he went off to college, and Bianca and I have gotten into more than fight."

"Well if we see her we'll avoid her, and I will keep you warm the entire time where there okay, just give me an hour tops to see the boys." I sighed; I wasn't going to keep him away from his friends. "I'm fine with going Johnny; I just don't want to see her." I couldn't help but smile at the idea of him keeping me warm; it meant that I could cuddle up to him all I want. "Okay." The drive to the ravine was done in silence...okay not silence I sang to the song on the radio.

When we arrived Johnny parked at the top of the hill and we headed down to the ravine, it was the same as it had been when I was here in grade nine...only difference was I was seventeen and holding hands with Johnny for everyone to see, smiling I looked at him. "Bold Johnny, I like it." He laughed. "Backwoods, we slept together in that van...holding your hand is anything but bold. I'm glad you like it though." I laughed with him a smile on my face, he did have a point. "Well that won't be happening again."

"The sex? Or sex in the van?" I shook my head. "Both if you keep it up Dimarco.' Who was I kidding I've been ready for round two since this morning. Johnny smirked and pulled me to his chest. "Liar, you want me Backwoods." I smirked and pulled away. "Not here, oh look there's Bruce and Fitz." I smirked as he shook his head and we headed over to see the boys, they chatted and I stood there shivering, when he noticed I was pulled to his chest again and his arms were wrapped around me holding me close, I looked around and noticed some more people.

I tensed as I spotted Bianca, but looked away and leaned on Johnny who held me tighter, I was only half listening to everything that they boys were saying and then I heard my name brought up into the conversation. "You've taken Dimarco again eh Backwoods." Fitz said smirking at us and I nodded. "Yea, he sweet talked me and here we are..." I was smiling until Bruce opened his big fucking mouth. "Does that mean we'll get new texts of you naked?" He laughed...though he was the only one laughing.

"Dude shut the fuck up." Surprisingly it was Fitz who said it, and Johnny just reinforced it. "No joke Bruce mention it again and I'll kick your ass." He nodded and mumbled an apology. "Sorry." I nodded and went back to just being there, I didn't even notice that I was still shivering until Johnny said it was time to go otherwise his girlfriend was going to turn into an icicle. "Bye guys!" I said as Johnny took my hand and lead the way from the Ravine. "So are we going back to your place now?" I asked when we were seated in his car the heat blasting, I was almost laying on the heater.

"Sure." I smiled and rested my hand on his thigh enjoying the way his breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed almost like he was nervous, the drive was short but I teased him as we went. "Backwoods." He growled and I smirked he was pulling into the parking lot near his building and I barely waited for him to park before I had my seatbelt bag in hand and ready to bolt. 'Damn it_ Alliah."_ I gasped and glared at him. "Really John _George _Dimarco...you had to go there." I watched him wince at the use of his first name as I bolted. 'Come and get me then."

He didn't waste time; he locked the doors and chased after me. Making both of us laugh, we chased each other through his building all the way to his apartment, and into his bedroom. Where we fell onto his bed in a tangled mass of limbs, mouths meeting in a heated kiss someone moaned, I don't know who it might have been me but it could have been him too. Hands tugged at clothes until there was nothing in the way of skin meeting skin, everything about it was rushed like this was the last time he was going to be able to touch me and me him.

I loved having him touch me and even though there was a voice in the back of my head that told me I shouldn't be so quick to have sex with him again I couldn't help it, hell the voice told me I should regret last night...but I couldn't do that either. Gasping I bucked against the finger he suddenly pushed into me. "Oh god." I moaned and he chuckled. "Not god, but I'll take the title." I smiled and then moaned again as a second finger was added and he used his thumb to rub circles on clit. Moaning I rocked against him. "Fuck Johnny." Moaning again he added another finger, and hell I just road them like it was the best feeling ever...and well other then actually having him in me it was pretty fucking close.

My hands bunched in the sheets and I felt myself arch biting my lip to stop myself from moaning and then suddenly his fingers were gone and I cried out at the sudden empty feeling. "Johnny?" I asked opening my eyes just in time to see him slip a condom on his erection. "I hate when you do that." I said with a glare. But my glare was quickly replaced by a smile as his lips met mine and he pushed into me and I moaned raising my hips to meet him.

"Fuck Alli you're so tight." I moaned at the same time as him wrapping my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to me so I could close my mouth over his, our kiss was almost as heated as the friction of him thrusting in and out of me, our tongues mimicked the rhythm of our hips. Separated from his mouth and kissed his jaw, moving down to his neck where I proceeded to nip and suck on the sensitive skin at the hollow of his throat. Smirking when he moaned, when I felt that familiar warmth seep through my body and my body clench around him I couldn't stop myself from crying out. _"Johnny."_

Not long after I came crying out his name he followed after me after a few more frantic thrusts, my name spilling from his mouth as he spilled into the condom. He wasted no time collapsing on top of me with a content time; I wrapped my arms around him to keep him there when he attempted to roll off me. "I'll crush you Alli." Chuckling I kissed his shoulder, not caring that he was sweaty from our love making..."I like your weight on top of me." And I did, he was warm and it felt good to have him there.

"Well then I'll stay for a second, but we need to wash up." He said copying my actions by kissing my shoulder lightly. He stayed for a while and then slipped the rest of the way out of me, getting up to clean himself off, coming back the way he had the night before to clean me up. I smiled and yawned opening my arms up for him, he quickly joined me back in the bed pulling me to him and flicking the TV on. Before bed I grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, along with my underwear as he slipped into his boxers, we ended up watching TV until we fell asleep.

Two nights in a row I've fallen asleep in his arms and two nights in a row I've fallen more and more for the 'bad boy' Johnny Dimarco. I think if I had the choice of staying here for the rest of my life I'd take it in a fraction of a heart beat.

**A/N**

**Here is the second Chapter. I might do one more just to close it properly...I dunno tell me what you all think **

**Please review. I hope you all loved it. **

**Peace. **

**P. Kitty  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding You Again

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**This will be the last part of this story **** It's going to show things that Johnny and Alli had to face kinda like an over the years kinda thing. Just read it you or don't :/ 3**

_**Flash backs will be done in italics :o**_

_**The rest will be normal :P **_

**This is five years after they started dating again Alli would be 22 now and Johnny would be 26 going on 27. **

**Forever In Your Arms**

I looked at myself in the long mirror for the third time. Taking in the red wedding dress...yes red, I'm Indian and even though I'm not having a traditional wedding I kept to my roots and got a red dress, it's beautiful . Jenna had told me a million times over that I looked beautiful but I couldn't help the bit of sadness I felt that my dad was not going to be walking me down the aisle. The door to the room opened and a head popped in and I had to smile, spotting Sav's familiar head.

"Al you look incredible dad would be proud." He said walking into the room and closing the door, dad was a sensitive topic for both of us; Sav hadn't married the girl he wanted, falling for someone in college though she was Indian so it was okay...me I was getting married to Johnny Dimarco. I was the one pushing the family apart yada yada blah blah. I love Johnny and that wasn't going to change I remember the day I almost lost him because of my parents. "Thank you Sav." I said smiling before allowing myself to think back to the biggest fight we've ever had two years ago...

_Flashback_

_I sighed as I unlocked my apartment door, it was just something small that was just mine even though Johnny had a key and there most of the time we didn't live together yet. I knew he was mad at me, didn't understand how hard it was to have to please my father, and even though I have been with him for three years and I love him more than anything my father still did not accept this. I dropped my purse onto the table beside the door and kicked my shoes of with another sigh, that's when I heard it the TV in my bedroom. "Johnny? Is that you?" I don't even remember if I had left it on or not. _

_Walking to the room I smiled at him. "Hey love." I said walking over and was about to give him a kiss but he turned his head. "This needs to stop Alliah, I'm tired of it." I frowned and stepped back shocked at the harshness. "What are you talking about?" I asked taking my coat off and tossing to the bed. "The whole dinners with the guys your dad sets you up with, he knows were together and yet still does it and you go!" I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest. "Look I'm sorry; I spend the whole time defending this!"_

"_Well fuck then maybe we should just end it here and you can be the good daughter and marry one of the fucking asses your dad sets you up with." I watched stunned as he pushed himself up off my bed and headed to my door, it took me a moment to register what he had said before I was racing after him. "No Johnny." He was jerking his jacket on. "Just stop, please." He didn't he slipped his feet into his shoes and reached for the door. "I just can't do it Alli, do you have any idea how it feels to know that the person you love is out with another person?" He sighed looking his shoulder at me "No because I don't do that kinda shit, you're it Alli but I'm not going to wait around for your family to accept me, us." And then he was gone slamming my door, I don't think I have ever cried so much._

"Everything will work out Alli." I nodded and leaned forward to hug him. "Thank you for taking his place, it means a lot to me. " I said swallowing as I clung to my brother. I finally let go and he moved away from me, "I just wanted to bring you this; it's from Nadia and me." He said opening a jewellery box with a beautiful necklace in it. "Something new." He slipped the gold chain around my neck and the ruby sparkled in the light. "Alright I'm going to make sure everything is ready, twenty minutes till show time Al." He smiled kissed my cheek. "Thank you Sav it's stunning!" I said touching the chain. "It looks amazing on you." He gave me one last hug then left the room.

I kept my hand on the stone, looking at it, it was gorgeous and I couldn't believe he had gotten it for me. Smiling I can't help but think back to all the times he has surprised me, like the day I got in the huge fight with my father...he stood up for me when I defended Johnny and I. It was an eventful day.

_I've barely spoken to Johnny since our fight a week ago, but I told him I was going to talk to my father tonight set everything straight, I know he didn't believe me but I was going too. I helped my mom set the table making small talk as my dad came in from work...it was a Friday night and since I usually got off work early on Fridays we had family dinner still. "Alliah! I was not expecting you this week I would have invited a friend again." No hello or anything just down to business._

"_That's why I'm here actually; I want Johnny to come to dinner next Friday." There I could get right to the point too, my mom gasp as she set the last plate down and shook her head. "Alliah I have had enough of this foolishness, it is time you settled down with a nice man." I gripped the back of my chair looking around the room, my mother had taken her seat as had my father, Sav brought in dinner but the look on his face said he had heard, and Nadia was looking away. "I have found a nice man! The only reason I haven't settled down no is because of you!"_

_My dad frowned. "Do not take that tone with me Alliah." I pushed away from the chair with an angry huff. "I'm not sixteen anymore! I'm twenty years old dad and have been with Johnny since I was seventeen and you still choose to ignore our relationship." I knew yelling would get me know where but that was fine. "I have bent over backwards risking everything to make you happy, I'm done! I love him and am going to be with him." I pushed away from the chair and the table. "Alliah you are being ridiculous he isn't right for you." _

_I didn't get a chance to say anything else because Sav spoke up. "He is right for her, you haven't seen how Johnny treats her dad...and well I didn't like him at first but he's actually a stand up guy. He graduated college and has a great job he can provide for Al and well he loves her." I wanted to smile but how could I when I know my father still won't accept him. "He is not right for her.' I heard him say again and I wiped a tear of my cheek, saying the words I never thought I would say. "Why because he isn't a nice Indian boy?" I say a muscle tick in his jaw and knew I had hit a cord but it was true we both knew it. "Alliah he's the same boy who ruined you!" I gasped so did my mother. 'Father do not use that term!" _

"_He didn't do anything! It was all me, and I love him and I AM going to be with him." I grabbed my coat and purse. "Alliah if you leave I am done with you." I heard Sav sputter something about him being ridiculous and my mom was crying. "So be it, I am done trying to be perfect it's never good enough I will not let you pick who I spend my life with." I didn't wait to hear what else was said I just left my parents house not looking back. _

My father hadn't lied the day I walked out of his house and picked Johnny over them was the day he stopped talking to me, I still talked to my mother and Sav and I was closer than ever...in fact it was thanks to him that I was standing here in my wedding dress waiting to marry Johnny, I looked around the room as Jenna and Clare popped into the dressing room, they had been getting their makeup done as had little Carrie. "Are you excited?" Jenna asked smiling as she helped me get my shoes on.

I nodded. "I am, I'm marrying Johnny." I smiled happily looking at my engagement ring. Clare smiled and fixed my hair it was in loose curls with a traditional Indian head piece. "I remember the day you called me to tell me that he finally asked you." Jenna said smiling as Clare nodded in agreement. "Yeah you where so excited." I smiled again I was even though he hadn't asked me in the typical spot that you would expect someone to ask a person to marry you. It went a lot like this...

_I couldn't help but yawn as we walked away from the Dot, I had just worked a twelve hour shirt at the hospital, but at least I wasn't in scrubs. "Where are we going?" I asked as my loving boyfriend walked me down the street towards the Ravine. "You'll see Alli, be patient." I wrinkled my nose. 'I don't do patient well it's why I work in the ER at the hospital." I said with a smirk as we continued down the street, things were good, I frowned as we headed down the path to the Ravine the very last place I expected to be going with him. _

"_Johnny I don't want to go to the Ravine." I said but he pulled me down there anyway. "Yes Backwoods you do." Sighing we walked into the Ravine and I had to smile, it was the same as it had been all that time ago. I was so busy looking around I didn't notice when my hand was released, looking back to where he was I frowned and then looked down. "Johnny?" I asked he looked like he was tying his shoe, but it was December and I know he's wearing ankle boots. _

"_Alli, hell I had this whole speech thought out...okay let me do this again. Alli when I first met you...you drove me nuts, and then we dated and I fell for you the first time. When we broke up and I left for school I didn't think I would get the chance to be with you again. But you came back to me for some crazy reason...and even though we've fought and had our ups and downs you've put up with me for four years and I was hoping that you'd be willing to put up with me for a while longer." _

_I could feel tears fill my eyes as I looked at Johnny Dimarco on his knee in the snow at the place started dating at the first time. I swallowed listening to him as he took my hand in his. "Will you Alliah Bhandari say yes to maryring me so I can get out of the damn snow?" I laughed and nodded my head. "Of course I will Dimarco." He stood up and slipped the ring on my finger, I didn't even look at it as I launched myself into his arms hugging him as I cried happily. "I love you so much." I said as he hugged me back. "I love you too, Backwoods. Now let's go home."_

_I had barely gotten out of the Ravine before I was calling Jenna and Clare to share the news. I was getting married!_

"You were so excited, it was all you could talk about, and then the planning started." I smiled at Clare. "Yeah well that's why I have a wedding planner and publisher to be as best friends." Jenna had used her job as a wedding planner to basically get everything done a month before the actual day and Clare had helped with all the things that needed to be written up, Eli had also helped since he was engaged to Clare. I swallowed nervously as a knock sounded on the door and Sav peeked in. "Show time, you ready?"

I nodded and took his arm in mine as the ladies got ready, the music started and Carrie walked out of the room and down the aisle, I watched as Clare was joined by Eli and they headed down, she looked amazing in the blue sari, and then Jenna was next walking arm and arm with Fitz, she also looked great in the light purple sari she had picked out.

And then it was my turn, Sav and I headed out and I couldn't help but smile as I spotted Johnny up at the front, the walk seemed to take forever, but finally I was there and my hand was placed in his. I could stop smiling and looking at the man I loved, he was looking at me in the same way. I don't even really remember the vows just the important parts. "Do you Alliah Bhandari take this man John George Dimarco to me your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health..."

"I do." I said and smiled as Johnny smirked and then it was his turn, similar words with my name in place of his. The best part was when we were pronounced man and wife, and then his lips where on mine in a heated kiss...probably to heated for a church. People clapped and we broke apart and headed down the aisle. People said congratulations as we went. "Well Mrs. Dimarco, think we can sneak away before the reception or do we have to go right there?" Johnny asked whispering in my ear as we got into the old cadi. "I think that if you're willing to help me back into this dress, we can be a little late for our own party."

I smirked as he looked like he was debating it. "I think that is something that can be done wife." He said as the door was closed. "Well then husband, let's make this official." I like being called his wife, and even though my father wasn't here and he was still upset that I loved and now married Johnny I wouldn't change any of it. I love my husband.

**AN **

**There it is ladies and gents, the last part of this story :D it was a lot of fun to write, wish it was a little longer and yes I know there isn`t any smut in it but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Review it makes me happy, and who knows I might write a one-shot sequel. **

**Love you all**

**P. Kity**


End file.
